1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board, and in particular, to a printed circuit board with a heat dissipation structure and semiconductor components embedded therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
For conventional printed circuit board structures, a semiconductor device and a carrier are formed as a package using a flip chip (FC) method or a wire binding (WB) method. Also, the FC or WB method is used to laminate or assemble more than one package on a surface of a single carrier. However, due to miniaturization, difficulties arise when designing the circuit layout of printed circuit boards due to circuit connection requirements of the semiconductor devices which are packaged. Therefore, printed circuit boards with semiconductor components embedded therein, which encloses semiconductor devices within a carrier have been developed.
Due to high operating frequencies of electronic devices and increased amount of semiconductor components comprising active and passive devices assembled on a single carrier, heat generated from the semiconductor components have increased dramatically. Accordingly, reliability of conventional semiconductor components may decrease due to poor heat dissipation. Therefore, it has become important to design a printed circuit board with a heat dissipation structure and semiconductor components embedded therein.
Thus, a novel printed circuit board is desired to overcome the aforementioned problems.